Sister Complex
by Lunar Serenade
Summary: in which Chrom lets his imagination and older brother instincts get the better of him


_Summary; in which Chrom lets his imagination and older brother instincts get the better of him._

_Pairings; implied Chrom x F!Robin, implied Lissa x ?, and some good Chrom x Lissa sibling fluff_

_Info: Based on Chrom and Maribelle's B support. Because I think Chrom would be a little more worried about Lissa then he let on._

_Disclaimer; I own nothing_

* * *

**Sister Complex**

It was no secret that Chrom adored his little sister, Lissa. He was sometimes caught doing the common tendencies of an older brother, quietly monitoring her wellbeing and keeping a watchful eye on her during battle. Never had he considered himself overbearing. No, he gladly delegated that role to the naturally overbearing Fredrick while Chrom allowed her to have her freedom. He felt that he and Emmeryn raised her right, and Lissa was someone he could trust.

Still, it made him wonder why he was thinking about that one thing Maribelle said.

At first he brushed it off as her paranoia. Lissa, _his little sister,_ was far from a "bewitching vixen," but he can agree that she was at least charming. Lissa always did have this kind of smile and vitality that could warm up even the coldest of people, approaching those who others deemed unapproachable. Who couldn't love her?

The thought sent a cold chill through his spine.

Yes, Lissa was indeed lovable... What man wouldn't fall head over heels for her? Heck what were the chances that she had a sweetheart now? In a way it was foolish to consider. It was difficult to hide a relationship amongst the gossiping Shepherds nor would he think that Lissa would purposefully hide something like that from him. Still there was no denying that creeping doubt that plagued his mind.

"Chrom!"

The prince snapped out of his daze. He blinked, noticing Robin sitting before him, her brows knitted, waiting. He blinked in acknowledgement, and she sighed in relief.

"As much as I enjoy watching you make multiple expressions while you have some sort of mental conflict, maybe it would be better if you just told me what was on your mind. I have never seen you so distracted while we are discussing strategies."

He hesitated a moment, but only sighed. There was no point in hiding anything from her. If he couldn't trust her with this then who else could he trust?

"I was just thinking about something Maribelle told me... you don't think that Lissa has a crush on anyone, do you?"

Robin blinked, staring at the royal for a moment, taking in his inquiring gaze, gleaming with a hint of honest concern. She found only one plausible reaction for a situation like this - she laughed. Hysterically.

He frowned, almost regretting that he told her. "Robin, this isn't a laughing matter!"

"Yes, it is! Of all things to be concerned about, you are worried about _that_?" Robin giggled, trying her best to reign in her laughter. "I never knew you could be an overprotective siscon!"

"No, I am not, and I am moderately protective," he said, frowning when she snorted in disbelief. "And I do trust Lissa. It's just Maribelle's words disconcerted me..."

When he released another haggard sigh, slumping down into the seat, Robin was struck by a sense of sympathy, calming herself and ceasing her laughter.

"I don't think any man with a half brain would think of toying with Chrom's beloved little sister. Besides, she is a smart, grown woman. She can hold her own." The young royal relaxed at her words, nodding his head in agreement. "But she is a wonderful girl. It would be nice to hear that Lissa has someone sweet on her... after the poor fellow asks for your blessing to properly court her under strict supervision." Chrom rolled his eyes, and Robin smirked. "Shouldn't you be more concerned about your own love life than Lissa's? There are girls that would probably kill for the attention of our esteemed Shepherd leader and royal Ylissean prince."

"Nonsense. Now you are being ridiculous. That's enough teasing." He brushed off such strange words and returned his attention down towards the table. "So what is the battle plan?"

"Well our sources informed me that our enemies will consist largely of long range attackers. I was thinking of pairing some of our strongest with the fastest attackers to take them down first." She knitted her brows and stared down at the strategy board. He grinned, almost seeing tiny spires of smoke leaving her head as she pondered and played an imaginary battle in her head. She rearranged a few pieces quickly and said, "Maribelle is still getting a handle on how to use tomes... I'm pairing her with you since you two seemed to work well together last time. You will protect her while she gains more experience."

Chrom nodded his head in acceptance, trying to banish the female noble's words from his mind.

"And as for Lissa... I'll pair her with Virion. If anyone even dares shooting a fireball at her, I think Virion can shoot them down with a single arrow." She looked up, tilting her head to the side, a teasing glint in her eyes. "Is that alright with you or would you like to interrogate him and determine if he's qualified for the task?"

"No, Virion is a perfectly reliable marksman. He will protect Lissa well," he said, meeting her teasing gaze evenly. "I trust your judgment after all."

Robin released a breath of amusement. A thought came to her mind, and her expression became suddenly somber, demure almost. She looked down back at the strategy board and absently toyed with a piece. "So, um, Chrom, after this if you aren't busy, I... I was wondering if you..."

"Milord!" Chrom and Robin turned their heads to see Maribelle peek her head inside, a regal smile on her lips. "Oh, I did not realize you were still in a meeting with Robin. How rude of me. I hope I did not interrupt anything."

"No, no, we are just about done," Robin said quickly. She sunk deeply into her chair and turned her gaze away, her cheeks lightly flushed, as if embarrassed.

Maribelle on the other hand seemed pleased. "Excellent timing then! I was hoping milord would join me for a cup of tea. I just procured a very rare set of tea leaves that I'm sure a man of your noble palate would appreciate."

"Well I think Robin was just going to ask..."

"Ask you nothing." He turned towards her to see her smiling weakly at him, her eyes clouded, transfixed on a spot on her sleeves. "I was going to ask you nothing important. Go with Maribelle. I really should go talk to Vaike anyways."

"Vaike? Why Vaike?" he asked.

"Well I'll be partnering up with him for the upcoming battle, and I think it would be good to discuss some strategy with him beforehand... as well discuss other things."

He noticed Maribelle and Robin exchange a glance. The noblewoman huffed under her breath, muttering something along the lines of Vaike being a deprave beast. Chrom felt a sudden sense of curiosity, but did not press further.

"Well alright. We will discuss more before our war council meeting?"

"Of course. Just don't suffocate Lissa to death!" she teased, the spark returning momentarily to her eyes.

Chrom grumbled the affirmative before Maribelle excitedly dragged him out of the tent, hearing her utter her excitement over the tea selection and more of her report on his sister. It would be good to talk to her. She would perhaps assuage him of some of his fears or perhaps give any indications that his worries were founded.

Still he found himself looking back for a moment at the figure still sitting quietly in the tent, imagining a game piece twirling around in her lithe fingers.

* * *

"Hey, why do you look so down?" Chrom was roused from his daze when he felt a strong pat on his back. He looked up to see Vaike standing right next to him, his grin wide and carefree. "Do you need Teach to help you out?"

He shook his head. "No, I was just thinking about something after I had tea with Maribelle."

"Oh, say no more. I get it now. A tribulation of the heart, eh?" The prince stared at the ax-wielder as if he had three heads, eyes wide in obvious confusion. "I mean you _are_ a man! It's about time I seeing you go weak in the knees for a lovely lady!"

"Wait, what? No! Maribelle is just a good friend! I don't see her in that way at all!"

Which was indeed true. She had been especially good with Lissa, and he could not think of a more thoughtful and better friend and soldier in arms. And that was all. His feelings towards her were reverent if not completely platonic.

The blonde then released a sigh of relief. "Thank gods! Teach was gonna question your taste in women. She's pretty and all, but has a tongue sharper than that Falchion of yours. She seems like the type that will chew a man out then be sweet with one. I would have thought you would have feelings for Robin anyways. Now _there_ is a woman."

The sudden mention of Robin's name put Chrom on edge. His spine became rigid, and he asked warily, "What do you mean? Robin is our tactician."

"Yeah, but Teach thinks she's pretty cool. She has all the tactical smarts and the strength to back it up. Plus we're partners against the demon that Sully calls her steed! We have to stick together!"

His brows knitted in confusion, wondering what tomfoolery his old friend got into and how he had Sully's horse go against her. To him, the horse was a kind, loyal animal, and it took much to incite its temper.

"And you have to admit, she is easy on the eyes."

"Yes, I suppose she is..."

"I hope we get paired up again for the upcoming fight! Teach knows we can kick some serious ass together!"

Chrom could only stare silently at him, observing the lopsided grin on his face and gleam in his eyes while talking about her. He rarely heard Vaike praise anyone, but himself, more likely to glorify all his supposedly fantastic attributes. If he was praising Robin, she must have made an impression on him. An odd sense of defensiveness welled up within the royal, and he struggled to contain this sensation to duel with Vaike right then and there.

"Well, if you're done moping and spacing out, we should spar together! I know I can kick your ass this time," he said, his usual fire burning in his eyes.

He sighed in relief at the change in subject. "Maybe another time. I need to speak to my sister. Have you seen her? I have been trying to look for her everywhere."

"Well Teach think he saw her go into the armory. You can try there."

He thanked him and quickly made his way there, pondering why her sister would go there of all places. There probably would not be many things to clean and polish - Fredrick made pains to make sure the equipment was spotless and well maintained - and she preferred using tomes over the heavier weaponry. Perhaps she wanted to try and practice with something?

As he pondered the curiosity for a second, trying to come up with a rational explanation, he stopped in his tracks when he found her. Talking with another man. With _Virion_ of all people. All by herself. Before he was spotted, he quickly hid behind the heavier suits of armor.

Just what was his sister doing with Virion in the armory? He frowned, noting he was too far to hear their exact conversation and cursing his lack of proficiency in reading lips. All he could do was notice the bright smile on Lissa's face as she continued talking animatedly about gods know what with the archer.

Virion was not anyone he should be worried about. He was a blatant philanderer, but still noble at heart. He was the kind of gentleman who would never jeopardize a young lady's virtue, especially one that was _his_ little sister. Still, he could not help, but notice just how strangely chummy and close those two seem ever since they fought together in battle that one time...

He frowned and felt on onrush of guilt. No, this was wrong. He should not be spying on Lissa, especially whenever she was with a man. Robin said it herself. Lissa is a grown woman. She can handle herself.

Repeating those sentences as a personal mantra, Chrom sneaked his way out of the armory, using every bit of strength he had to ignore the moment when Virion placed a gentlemanly kiss on her hand.

* * *

"Should I be worried about Lissa and Virion?" At the abrupt question Robin paused, her fingers freezing before a piece. She arched a brow, encouraging him to elaborate. He shrugged, slowly helping set up some pieces. "She asked me if it was alright if he could send some carrier pigeons out. Of course, I said yes because I trust him to do so, but still..."

"You are right to be worried. You never know. You could have authorized him to send out a message asking for his home's blessing to marry the Ylissean princess." He froze at the thought, eyes widening in terror. She laughed and slapped him on the arm. "I am kidding! You're going to get lines from worrying about Lissa so much."

"I am not. I was simply sharing a thought out loud, not asking you to analyze it."

"Well there's no use in analyzing something you already know the answer to it."

She rolled her eyes when she noticed he was again frozen in horror, half expecting him to rush out and catch a carrier pigeon himself. "Oh relax! The fact that Lissa asked on Virion's behalf was just her being kind and helpful. Then the fact that you saw her with Virion in the armory probably was a very innocent coincidence."

Chrom nodded his head in acceptance, but still felt strangely ill at ease. After all, if it truly was so innocent then why did she do it so secretly? It could mean a great number of things, and he was not sure what to believe.

He flinched when he felt her flick his head.

"Hey, why don't you concentrate on our current battle strategy rather than imagine what it would be like to have Virion as a brother-in-law?"

He quickly apologized and tried returning his focus to the map.

"I heard our next enemies are highly armored and have incredible brute strength, but are susceptible to magic. Mages, including myself, will be placed on the primary offensive line. Due to their limited mobility, we will be pairing our offense with horse and pegasus riders to provide quick assaults. You will be riding along with Sully and her demon horse in the next fight." A cloud shrouded her expression as her mouth contorted into a grimace. Noticing him stare at her, she quickly added, "The horse just hates me... no thanks to that ax-wielding moron. It's a long story."

She waved her hand to dismiss it, despite him feeling extremely curious. He considered badgering her after the meeting for further details. He really wanted to know what exactly it was that Vaike did to bring forth the horse's rage.

"As for Lissa, I was thinking of pairing her up with Virion again considering they worked well together..."

"No, I don't think that's a good idea." She glanced up to him, at his abruptness, eyes glittering in amusement. He cleared his throat. "As you said they are powerful, well-armored knights. Though Virion is a great marksman, his arrows will do little to dent their defenses."

"That is true." He struggled to maintain his cool when she had that knowing look and judging smile on her face. "Then who do you propose we pair Lissa with? I assume you collected the necessary applications from the candidates already?"

"Vaike. She will be supporting Vaike." Robin shot him a queer look. "He is very strong and a single swing of his ax can take out even enemies with the thickest of armor."

Plus Chrom trusted him. She should be safe with him in every sense, especially from unwelcome suitors.

Robin studied at him carefully, as if trying to read his thoughts. She sighed and said, "Fine. Whatever it is our almighty leader says. I'll just have to think of new partners for Virion and myself and make the appropriate adjustments to our strategy."

He knitted his brows together and asked, "Why?"

She explained that she had similar conclusions about Vaike's strength and proficiency with axes. She thought for this battle with his intrinsic strength and her magic, they would make a decent team... but it seemed that their leader has spoken, and she must pick a new partner.

"You do mean you two work well in a combat sense, right?" She glanced over to him, and he mentally cursed himself under his breath. The thought escaped his lips before he had a chance to stop it. He couldn't help it. Just thinking of Vaike talking so highly of her brought the question to the forefront of his mind.

She studied him with that astute gaze of hers and answered, "Yes, just in the combat sense. He's bit too much of a muscle head for me to be anything more than a friend."

Chrom nodded his head in understanding, feeling his body relax. She dropped her gaze a moment, toying with a piece. "Would you... prefer to be partnered up with Maribelle? She is a good rider and is becoming proficient in using tomes..."

He stared at the tactician for a moment in confusion, trying to process the sudden inquiry. When it finally clicked, he laughed. "No, Maribelle is only a good friend. Nothing more and nothing less." He grinned when he saw her release a breath, her shoulders visibly relaxing. It was strange for her to be so considerate in such affairs, and yet it found it amusing and almost endearing. "But I think I do have a suggestion who to partner her up with."

He reached forward and moved a single piece. Robin stared at it for a long moment before gawking at him.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it will work out just great."

* * *

Perhaps pairing Maribelle and Virion was _not_ that great after all.

He and his tactician halted in their places when the noblewoman stormed passed them, a certain archer tailing right behind her. The relationship could not be rockier, and Maribelle spurned every one of Virion's advances with her natural harshness.

"Well at least they work well in battle together." Robin's head tilted towards him and a sly smile curled her lips. "Good decision once again, sir." Chrom sighed heavily, much too tired to refute her. "So how are you doing? Are you still worried about Lissa?"

"I was never worried to begin with."

By her amused scoff, she knew he was lying. He thought pairing her with Vaike would reduce romantic advances that may or may not yet exist. Instead, he thought she was still acting strangely, noticing her sneak off to places when she thought he was not looking. He did not know how to approach her about it nor did he think he his heart was ready to hear the answer. What was going on with her?

"Hey, Bubbles." His thoughts were interrupted by Gaius. He stood before them, lollipop slipping through his lips as he smiled at the tactician. The thief took note of the Shepherd leader and quickly added, "Oh, hey, Blue. You two aren't busy doing tactical stuff, are you? If you guys are free, mind if I steal her for a quick moment?"

"That's not necessary, Gaius. I told you not to worry about it," Robin interjected, her brows knitted in exasperation.

"Come on, Bubbles! Just one second! I'll make it worth your time. I promise!" he said with a wide grin on his face.

Chrom felt a strange defensiveness rise up in him, and he instinctively took a step closer to her, shooting her a questioning look.

She merely shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay. It's nothing you should worry about. I'll speak with him."

"Are you, sure, Robin? You don't—"

"Hey, Chrom!" At the sound of his name, he turned to see Sully trotting over, waving a sword in the air. "You in the mood to spar a little? I'm raring to go!"

He opened his mouth, but quickly recanted the act, looking instinctively back at the tactician. She shrugged her shoulders and patted him on the shoulder in assurance. "Yes, I'm sure. We'll talk more later."

He reached forward as if to stop her, but she already went towards Gaius's side, sighing heavily at something the thief said to her. He watched them for a moment, wondering what sort of business she had with him, but dismissed it and turned towards Sully.

"Uh, did I come in at a bad time?" She asked, scratching her chin

"No, you weren't interrupting anything. No need to apologize." He glanced back at Robin for a moment before turning to face the redhead again. "Say, have you seen Lissa? She said she wanted to accompany me into town for supplies, but I have yet to find her."

"Your little sister? Um, I think I saw her heading towards the kitchen. You could try there!"

He thanked her and rushed off, half hoping she was wrong. After all Lissa in the kitchen means disaster. He had no idea how many times he dodged her deadly pie creations or how many souls she managed to take by trying one. He had seen Kellam in the infirmary once. His stomach was in knots after trying Lissa's mysterious rainbow pie, the poor man. He dreaded his walk, fearful of what he would find her doing.

He felt nothing, but even greater horror when he found her in the kitchen with Vaike.

He scrambled back, pressing his back against the wall as he peeked over at them. They spoke in hushed voices, Lissa looking up at Vaike as the other smiled as he said something back.

What was his little sister doing with Vaike, his forgetful rival in arms? His mind immediately conjured the worse and dread coiled in his stomach. He would not be surprised if something was happening between them. Lissa was close to Vaike, and both their personalities complemented each other well. He did pair them up together for that one fight after all...

He mentally kicked himself. '_Get it together. Your imagination is getting the better of you._'

He shook his head and proceeded to walk out, tightening his grip on his pommel and quickening his pace when he saw Lissa reach forward and hug him.

* * *

"Chrom?"

Robin stopped cold in her tracks when she noticed the Ylissean royal laying his head in his arms, unmoving, unresponsive. Her heart tightened in her chest as she quickly drew closer to him, trying to see if there were any signs of life. She sighed in relief when she noticed the subtle rise of his back. It was rare for her to see him like that, lost of his usual composure, and, depending on the reason, she was unsure whether she should feel concerned or amused.

She poked him in the arm. "Hey what's wrong with you? Did you find out that Lissa ran off and eloped somewhere?"

"If that truly was the case, I'd be hunting that man down than sitting here in this state," he murmured.

She shook her head, but quickly noted the pie sitting innocently at the side of the table, a few pieces already cut out from it. "Where did you get that? Was it Lissa's wedding favor or a gift from one of your many admirers?"

"It was from Sumia." Chrom groaned as he sat himself upright, his hand resting protectively over his stomach. "She has been obsessed with making pies for me."

"Are they bad?" She took out a slice to study, smelling it to see if it carried unusual odors. She then took a single bite. "Oh wow! It's actually good! What kind of pie is this?"

"Rhubarb pie. I usually am not a fan of it, but she succeeded in making it quite tasty." He looked at the pie, made a face, and added, "Now, imagine she was stuffing you with such pies every time you saw her."

Though her intentions were good, he admitted to actually feeling sick eating it now. His stomach churned at the thought, taking a mental note to try to persuade her to share the pies with someone else.

"So it's the latter issue and not a siscon one." She continued to nibble on the pie piece, deep in thought. Her gaze appeared distracted as she sat in her usual place before him, looking at the pie. "It really must mean something to shower a person with pies."

"Well no matter what it means, I'm sure it is platonic." She snorted, finishing the piece in one decided bite. Then Chrom's eyes widened in surprise when he noticed something sparkling on her neck. "Say, I never saw that before. Where did you get that?"

Her hand immediately flew to her neck, running her fingers around the pendant "This? Gaius gave it to me."

"Really? It's similar to one I saw in town once. He purchased it?"

"He made it actually." Chrom gawked at it in blatant surprise. "I know, I wasn't expecting it either. I'm not usually the type to wear such things, but considering the time and effort he probably put into this, I just had to wear it."

"Well I commend his skills in the forge. The craftsmanship is superb."

He could not help the flatness in his voice, the small twinge of regret in his heart. He still remembered seeing a similar a looking necklace when he was in town, collecting supplies. He paused at it, thinking it would be pretty for Robin, but recanted and left it. Seeing the jewel sparkle against her pale neck, he suddenly wished he did buy it.

"So what was the occasion for?" he asked, trying to focus his thoughts on Robin.

"It was a bribe to keep a secret. After we came to a better arrangement, he still gave it to me anyways," she replied.

He nodded his head, feeling a pang in his chest as he looked at the necklace. He sat upright and forced his gaze on the table. "Alright. Well let's talk about the battle plan."

Robin nodded her head, looking relieved he did not ask further.

"Alright, so our upcoming fight seems like it will be primarily aerial units. I was thinking of having our offensive line consist of archers and our own fliers. With that being said, I was thinking of pairing you with Sumia." She paused a moment at the realization, blinked, and shot him a sly glance. "Perhaps you can use her endless supply of pies as your form of weaponry." His lips pursed, but she only chuckled. "As for Lissa, she could just stick with Vaike..."

"No." He swiftly composed himself when Robin looked at him with that irritatingly sly grin on her face. He straightened his spine and added, "I think Vaike would be better paired with this person."

After he adjusted the pieces, she released a breath of disbelief. "Miriel?"

"Yes, Miriel. I think those two would provide a good balance of magical and physical strength, of brain and brawn," he explained, ignoring the skeptical gleam in her eyes. "And for Lissa... she will support this person."

"...Gaius?" Chrom looked down at the piece for a moment in surprise. He picked it randomly, and did not realize it was the thief. Robin only tapped her finger against the tabletop as she pondered the pair. "Well he is fast and nimble... And his growing proficiency with a bow would serve to protect Lissa well."

"Exactly what I was thinking." He kept his lips shut tight about how he chose purely at random, inwardly grateful she came up with a sufficient rationale.

She sighed in acceptance, running her fingers through her hairy as she stared down at the board. "Alright fine, you siscon. I just need to find a new partner to support, adjust the battle strategy, and it should be set."

"Wait, you need to look for a new partner? You were partnered up with Gaius?" Chrom said in mild surprise. He glanced down at the pieces, wondering how he could so quickly forget it was hers.

"Y... Yes. We worked well in the last fight and I thought with the upcoming battle we would work well again," she said, noting her voice fell a little. She looked up to see Chrom staring at her apologetically, his lips in a frown to express his contrition. "Hey, it's not that big of a deal. We're just friends. Nothing really to it." He shot her a skeptical look, but she only smiled. "Besides, you should be more concerned about yourself. Don't get overstuffed with pies, Chrom."

He was about to say something, but instead cringed back when she teasingly tried to press pie to his mouth.

* * *

To his surprise pairing Vaike with Miriel was not as bad as he expected it to be. They acted cordial with one another, and Miriel seemed especially interested in Vaike, perhaps more in the way a researcher is interested in a wild animal. Despite, the rather surprising development, Robin was beside herself to see Chrom in such a state.

"Oh what's the matter with you now?" He turned his head to see Robin hovering over him, placing a tactical book on the table. "Is this perhaps another Lissa problem or were you assaulted by Sumia's pies? I thought I saw her in the kitchen baking something."

"No, it isn't Sumia... Well maybe a little."

She indeed was still bombarding him with her pies. He just could not break it to her that he had far enough pies to last him a lifetime nor did she seem to see that he had just about enough.

He groaned and asked aloud, "Why does she keep making me pies?"

"Well as the old saying goes, the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach," she said. "Though it continually amazes me that she hasn't caused a greater catastrophe in the kitchen, considering that she can be a klutz."

"Well she has been faring better than that fire you and Donnel started. At least the smell is finally going away," he teased while Robin rubbed her head meekly at the memory. A thought ran through his head, and he asked, "So how is your hand? Alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Thanks to Donnel's quick thinking, there aren't even any marks," she said, looking down at her to examine it. "Quit changing the subject. Out with it. What's eating you? Other than pies."

"Fine, it is something involving Lissa. I saw..." He paused and swallowed, his lids sliding over his eyes as he recollected the horrifying memory. "I saw Lissa... _feed_ Gaius."

She stared at him as if he was crazy. "What?"

"Yes! I saw her feed Gaius some pastry. It just looked so intimate. It was horrifying." He shook his head to rid himself of such a memory. "Oh gods... I thought pairing her with a relative stranger would be better."

"Ah-hah! So it is true!" He cursed under her breath as the smile widened in her face. "Oh, you have to admit it now! You _are_ such an overprotective siscon!"

He opened his mouth to rebuke her, dropping his head instead onto his hand. "Fine! I am one overprotective brother. I am..."

He looked sadly down at the table, robbing her of her amusement. She looked at him sympathetically, her smile disappearing from her face.

"Well if that's the case, I bet you wouldn't like her to be partnered up with Gaius, huh? And you would not want to work with Sumia unless you want to be a walking pie bomb." She frowned when Chrom didn't respond like she was half expecting him to. "Well... maybe those two can work together! Gaius and Sumia! I'm sure his agility would benefit from her aerial talents."

Still Chrom seemed downtrodden. He did not respond to her suggestion and merely looked down at the table with sad eyes. She sighed heavily, stared down at the map, and begrudgingly moved a piece.

"If you really are so worried then I think it would be best for Lissa to work with Fredrick. You both have known each for a long time, right?"

Chrom nodded his head, perking his head up at the thought. After all, he trusted no one more than Fredrick.

Seeing his expression brighten at her suggestion, she hid her pleased smile with a scoff. "Yeah, I mean it should work fine. After I adjust the strategy a bit and find suitable partners for the both of us, we will be able to present this to the others."

"Wait, you have no partner either? You were supposed to work with Fredrick?" Chrom looked down at the board as he processed it. "And you offered him willingly?"

"Well... yeah. I know how much Lissa means to you so it would only make sense to have her support someone you trust. I've been doing well to find new partners anyways." She furrowed her brows in concentration, deftly rearranging pieces. "Don't worry. It shouldn't be so hard find a partner for you or me..."

"Well why don't we work together?"

Robin fingers dropped a piece in pure surprise. Her cheeks reddened, and she sputtered, "W... what?"

"Yeah, I mean, we've always been a good team. I think it'd work out well," he added, somewhat lamely, yet something within him seemed adamant about it.

"I don't know. It might break some poor girl's heart teaming up with me," she said quietly, her cheeks still flushed.

"Well it doesn't matter. I want to partner up with you. Unless you don't want to..."

"No, I do!" Chrom's face broke out into a smile. Robin's cheeks flushed brighter as she tempered herself, clearing her throat as she looked back down at the map. "I mean I'd think we would complement each other very well... uh, on the battlefield. It would be tactically advantageous."

"Of course. Tactically advantageous," he repeated, captivated by the redness in her pale cheeks, even noting the reddening tips of her ears. He grinned, finding it endearing, becoming of her even. He did not know why, and only would examine things more closely on a later time, but he felt something soft and warm in his chest, a pleasant feeling dampening the worry in his mind.

* * *

"Milord, is there something you wished to speak to me about?" Fredrick asked, noticing the Ylissean prince peek inside.

"Yes," he entered the knight's tent, his expression stern, serious. "I do."

Fredrick only blinked, innocently waiting for him to continue.

"So Robin and I discussed that you will be working with Lissa for the upcoming battle."

"Yes, I have also heard that. Not to worry, milord, I will protect her with my very life."

"Of course you will." Chrom's eyes narrowed, studying the resolve and dedication on his face. "You know, Lissa is very important to me and I care for her dearly. She also is a bit innocent so if I hear anyone making unwanted advances in her..."

Fredrick's eyes widened with understanding. "Ah, milord is worried about milady, is he not?"

Chrom was caught off guard, but struggled to retain his composure. "Well of course I am. Her safety is one of my priories."

"As they are mine. You can trust my word. I am not some deprave cur that would lay a lewd hand on her."

A bright smile broke out from his lips. "Thanks, Fredrick. I knew I can trust her with you." He sighed with a great sense of relief, leaning against the chair for support

The knight studied him before moving closer to stand beside him. "But why is milord so concerned about her?"

"It's just... " He sighed. "Well Maribelle was telling me how Lissa is a very charming young lady, and I've come it realize that is true. I fear of the sort of men she's attracting or if there's some man already in her life. It does not help that Lissa has been acting strangely lately."

He sighed heavily in dismay and sat himself down into the chair.

Fredrick considered his words before it all clicked, seemed vaguely amused. "Milord, you have nothing to fear. She is a strong girl, and you can trust that she can handle herself. Besides," the knight's mouth cracked into a smile, "Methinks she already has one man she cares for above all else."

"Really? Who and where can I find him?" Chrom demanded, eyes wide and furious at the mere thought.

He placated him with a reassuring pat on his back. "Instead of hunting her down and coming to wild baseless conclusions, why not allow milady to come to you? I'm sure she can clear up any doubt and concern that may plague your mind. "

"I hope so, Fredrick." He looked off into the space. "I hope so."

* * *

Thankfully, the production of pies had ceased. Lately Sumia was far more interested with helping Gaius with something involving honey bees. Chrom did not invest himself to really find out any more. This blessing unfortunately did nothing to quench the anxiety in his heart.

"Well this is a surprising." Chrom performed one more swing of his sword before he turned to face Robin, seeing her stand by the training room doorway, books held tightly in her arms. " I was expecting you to hunt you sister down and her secret lover instead of just training here."

"First, Lissa is not seeing anyone." He wiped his forehead of sweat. "I trust Fredrick's word. He told me to exercise patience and wait I will."

Though it was not an easy thing to do. He turned and swung Falchion once more, hearing the air sing as his blade sliced through it.

She regarded him for a moment and turned to look at something. "Well it seems like you don't have to wait much longer."

After another swing, he shot her a curious look, worried about the strange gleam in her eyes. Just as he was about to question her, a shock of blonde jumped into his view. "Hi, brother!"

"L... Lissa!" He sheathed his blade as the blonde trotted inside. Robin shot him a quick glance and continued on her way.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" Lissa said, cheerfully blonde locks bouncing as she barely contained her excitement. "I have a surprise for you!"

"Oh really?" He swallowed, feeling his stomach coil in dread. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes first and you'll find out!"

"Must I? I'm sure I can just keep them open while you show me." He grinned at pouty puff of her cheeks and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Fine."

And then he gave himself away to the unknown darkness.

"Now, no peeking until open until I say it's okay!"

"Yes, yes. I promise not to open my eyes until you say so."

He swallowed a dry lump. Just what kind of surprise was this? Was he finally going to meet the man that captured his sister's heart? How she was looking for her brother's blessing for her upcoming nuptials? The thought sent a chill through his spine, his hand instinctively tightening around the pommel of his blade. He kept his word and waited.

He flinched when he felt something soft and sweet pressed against his mouth.

"Okay open your eyes and say 'aahh'!"

Chrom obeyed, albeit confusedly, watching her place something sweet in his mouth. He chewed it gingerly, noting that it was light, sweet, and pleasant to his senses.

"What do you think?" she asked, seeming bright and hopeful.

He swallowed. "It's good. What was that?"

"They were honey cakes!" He blinked when she presented a small napkin full of tiny pastries. "These are just small gifts to show how much I appreciate you! At first, I didn't know what to give you, but Virion told me the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach!"

"Virion?" He recalled Lissa and Virion's encounter and suddenly felt extremely stupid.

"Yup! But I didn't know exactly what to make you so I asked Vaike for advice, and he told me to bake you something sweet, like honey cakes!"

Second pang of stupidity.

"But then I realized I didn't know how to bake honey cakes... or really bake anything, so I asked Gaius to help me. With his assistance I was able to produce these!"

He nodded uneasily. Third strike of stupidity. He concentrated his gaze at the honey cakes, resisting the dire urge to walk up to the nearest wall and hit his head against it. He was such a fool. Hearing the truth now made all his earlier thoughts seemed so far-fetched. In reality, it was all really simple. It was all meant for him. He felt his self-loathing give way as he smiled gently at the thought, feeling his heart swell with love and pride.

"Lissa, you are much too good to me. Seeing you safe and happy is enough satisfaction for me. You're all I have left after all."

"And you are all I have left too." Lissa's expressions softened and a shadow cast over her usually bright eyes. She gripped the napkin tighter, her fingers trembling. "With Emm gone, all we have is each other. Who knows what will happen in the upcoming battles? I don't know what I would do if something happens to you..." Her eyes began to water, and she sniffled. "I'm sorry if this seems a little lame, but this is all I can do to help lighten your burden, even for a little while."

All he could do for a moment was stand there, stunned. Lissa brought one hand to swipe away some stray tears from her eyes, trying hard to keep herself from sobbing. All this time he thought only thought about all that time he was worrying about Lissa being wooed and chasing after a man. In reality she was only worried about him.

_"Methinks she already has one man she cares for above all else."_

Chrom smiled, feeling something warm touch his heart and erase all worried thoughts from his mind.

Lissa exhaled in surprise when she felt him place his hands on her shoulder. "Lissa, you have nothing to fear. I promise not to leave your side and protect you always." She looked up at him with those watery green eyes, her smile brightening up her face. "Well I think I trained enough. Why don't we enjoy these over some tea?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect!" She quickly wiped her face and grabbed his hand. "Come on! Maribelle gave me some tea leaves that I've been dying to try!"

"Sure, whatever you'd like," Chrom said, allowing himself to be dragged out of the room by the exuberant Lissa, his sweet little sister.

* * *

"By the way, you're not... seeing anyone, are you, Lissa?"

She stopped midway, teacup floating inches form her lips, looking at him with honest confusion. "N... no! I'm not. Why would you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." He sighed, feeling any remaining fears and concerns melt away completely from his entire body. "It's just Maribelle and I talked one time, and it got me thinking so I thought I would just to ask."

Lissa flushed a little, but waved her hand in the air. "Oh don't listen to her! Maribelle is probably just thinking about weird stuff and being overprotective! It's silly!"

"Yes, overprotective... ridiculous..." He laughed nervously, turning his gaze to the walls and shifting uneasily in his seat.

"Besides, how about you? When are you going to confess your feelings to Robin?"

That caught him completely off guard. "W... what? Robin is our tactician and comrade! All my feelings for her a perfectly platonic!" He could not help his face from heating up at the mere implication, at the look on his sister's face.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me that you don't think that she's even a little bit cool?"

"Well... she is indeed a wonderful individual."

He always liked the way she laughed and smiled, the twinkle in her eyes when she at her most mischievous, the wrinkle of her brows when she pondered about strategies and tactics. She was his support beam, who would always know what to do or say to keep him from crashing straight down, the one who always helped bear whatever burdened his mind. The thought brought more warmth to gather to his face, burning hotter when Lissa stared.

She sighed dramatically. "Well I don't know why you are so oblivious to how truly awesome she is. Other guys seem to. That's why you really need to snatch her up before someone else beats you to it."

He fell completely silent, looking down at the contents of his teacup as he mulled over her words.

* * *

"So how did everything go with Lissa? Did you smother her?" Chrom ignored her and took her words as a signal to enter. As he seated himself in the seat before her, she closed the book she was reading previously and turned to face him properly. "Was it as you feared? Did she break it to you that she had already eloped and was soon to bear child?"

"No, Lissa does not have any significant other in her life. I was just… overly concerned," he admitted, albeit quietly.

"More like you were a siscon." She groaned when he shot her a stern look. "Honestly, what's wrong with being called a siscon? I can't rightly call you a Fredrick. I think that position is already filled in our camp."

He frowned at her, but allowed the subject to pass. "No, I am not a siscon... but I have decided that I'm not going to think about what Maribelle said anymore. Like you said, Lissa is a grown woman, and I trust her. She's a good sister," he said.

Much too good for him, in his opinion. How he was blessed with someone as sweet and innocent as her was beyond him.

"Well if that must mean you're done, right?" He was taken aback by the sudden change in subject. Her expression darkened, her joviality clouded by a sudden onset of melancholy. "I mean, you just dropped by here to update me, correct? You probably have a lot of other things to do, like training or meeting someone else."

"Actually, I also wanted to ask you something else." She blinked in confusion when Chrom placed some little pastries on the table. "Lissa made me honey cakes, and I was wondering if you'd like to maybe eat these with me over some tea. If you're not too busy."

Robin seemed puzzled. "But why share them with me?"

"I want to share these with you as a gesture of gratitude for putting up with me and my strange behavior. Without you I think I would have gone insane with worry," he admitted, shyly rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, of course. We are a team. It's my job to keep you in check. I'd do anything for you." She caught herself quickly, and felt her cheeks flush at the small admission. She hid her expression with a quick cough into her hand. "But yes, if that's the case... sure. I'll eat some of those with you."

"Great! I'm happy to hear that!" And he genuinely did. As he looked at her flushed features, Lissa's words nagged at the corners of his mind. His expression fell serious, his lips moving faster than his mind. "Listen... Robin, there is also something else that I'd like to say to you."

"Yes?" She looked at him, anticipating, breathless.

The sight made him lose his nerve and made feel him expectantly bashful. "Well.. I just... I just think that you are..."

"Milord, are you here?" Chrom jumped and turned to see Fredrick peek inside. "Oh, I hope I did not interrupt anything. I just wanted to inform you that I replenished the supplies."

"No, it's perfectly alright." Chrom released a sigh of relief while Robin plopped her head down on her hand in disappointment. "Good work as always, Fredrick."

He nodded his head. "Oh, how was your encounter with Lissa? I presume everything worked out favorably."

"Yes, it did." His brows furrowed as he was struck with a strange thought, one that failed to cross his mind before. "Wait...Fredrick, did you know what was going on with my sister?"

"Why of course. Milady discussed it with me prior about your present. 'Twas kind of her, was it not?"

"Yes, I appreciated it greatly. It was very thoughtful."

He was not surprised that his little sister went to Fredrick for some advice. They knew him for a very long time and trusted him with anything, caring for him deeply…

Soon that thought evolved into an even more frightening notion. His mouth slacked.

_Oh my gods._

"Fredrick! There you are!" Lissa trotted inside, a bright smile on her face as she looked up at the knight. "I was wondering if you would like some tea with me." Everything was silent. Lissa quickly noticed Chrom and said, "Oh, hi there, brother! Didn't even see you there for a moment."

But Chrom did not respond. He looked first at Lissa then over at Fredrick. His wide eyes narrowed into a deep glare, and his hands balled into fists. "How dare you... Fredrick, she is my sister!"

The knight gaped in confusion. "W... what? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! That is my sister!"

"Milord, you must be confused. This… this is all a misunderstanding!"

But Chrom did not seem to hear him. Fredrick quickly turned and bolted when he jumped out of his seat to chase him.

"Robin, what just happened?" Lissa sidled over to the tactician, tilting her head as if a new angle would better explain the strange sight that had just occurred.

"Your brother is just being overprotective of you and thinks that you are seeing Fredrick," she replied dryly, reaching over to nibble on a honey cake.

Bright red bloomed on the blonde's cheeks. "H... huh? I told my brother that I am not seeing anyone, let alone Fredrick... though I think I'd like to..." She processed the situation some more and gasped. "Oh no. Poor Fredrick! Should I go after them to explain things?"

"No, just stay here with me, Lissa. Once Chrom gets it all out of his systems, it will be fine."

She hoped. Robin sighed and patted the worried girl's back, handing her a honey cake to settle her guilt. They then waited as they heard the endearing siscon chase poor innocent Fredrick throughout their camp.

* * *

A/N: Headcanon unless it was stated/implied otherwise, I always believed Chrom had some latent overprotective older brother instinct that doesn't go into effect until true dangers arise - such as Lissa seriously liking a boy. Overall he is laidback and chill with Lissa (probably the oblivious one with Lissa worrying over him more), but once his older brother instinct is activated, it is difficult to turn it off.

In this story I hinted at a bunch of different supports from the game. There is also implied Lissa x Fredrick if you squint, even though they are technically not together in this story (but I thought their support in the game was cute).

Thanks for reading!


End file.
